Tranquilidad
by kurooha
Summary: Sakura intentando estar en tranquilidad, descubre como cuando aún estando con Naruto, Lee y Gaara también significa tranquilidad en cierto modo


Esto NO estaba previsto en mis cosas de hacer, pero mira. Iba a hacer un Saku/Gaara pero no sabía como comenzarlo sin llegar a ser OOC y no tenía ni la remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Así que aquí esta como una introducción y, cuando tenga tiempo, haré otro fic que vendría después de este que sería el auténtico Saku/Gaara.

Este, no tiene pareja alguna a no ser que quieras hacer ver que dos personas cuando se miran ya es algo xD

Avisar que, si alguien cuando lo este leyendo se pregunte en que tiempo se sitúa, pues no tiene tiempo concreto a parte de que los problemas que pudieran haber con el pueblo de la arena ya están arreglados. No iba a decir nada, pero es que sino más de uno se preguntara ¿qué hace Gaara en Konoha? xD

Así que sin nada más que decir, a parte de que este es el más largo que he hecho después de todo el tiempo sin escribir (los otros dos mejor considerarlos como drabbles xD), os dejo con:

**Tranquilidad**

La tranquilidad siempre había sido algo agradable de sentir, no tener que vivir con una angustia nueva cada día ni tener que tener que hacer mucho más trabajo del que un cuerpo podría aguantar.

El gran sentimiento que podía darte el hecho de estar sentada debajo de un árbol, en mitad de primavera también resultaba ser totalmente placentero sabiendo que no tenías que moverte de allí pasara lo que pasara, porque al fin y al cabo, había tranquilidad.

Una tranquilidad no considerada como tranquilidad del todo, ya que debido a ser ninja o kuonichi, en este caso, representaba también el hecho de tener que entrenar o practicar para poder aprender, representaba el hecho de tener que ir a ciertos sitios a hacer recados o simplemente extrañas misiones para pasar el rato y entonces esa tranquilidad se convertía en una tranquilidad en toda regla.

Porque hacías, pero no acababas agotado, porque tu cabeza acababa sin dolor de cabeza por cierto problema de gran gravedad ni tenías que pensar en cuantas víctimas había habido en ese mismo día.

Y por lo tanto, acababa el día cumpliendo todas las buenas expectativas que uno mismo se había propuesto.

Pero, como era sabido desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre habría gente con diferentes opiniones.

Gente que odiaba ese día tranquilo en el que todo le parecía aburrido, en el que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el hecho de encontrarse algo fuerte para romper esos límites de tranquilidad y la inquietud.

Y nos encontramos con algo también algo típico como el que haya gente que prefiera el blanco y otro el negro, como quien prefiere la carne o quien prefiere el pescado, siempre habría gente opuesta de los pensamientos que otra persona pueda tener.

Pero lo que nunca había llegado a entender era el motivo del por el cual aún había gente que prefería una pelea, que fuera como más mortifica mejor, que solucionar sea cual sea el motivo hablando.

Sería por motivos de alta confianza de uno mismo, de imaginarse que es el más fuerte y que le agrada tentar a toda persona que pueda resultar rival suyo en un combate para poder comprobar que él siempre será el más fuerte.

Seguramente gente con poca gente a su alrededor, gente llena de soledad que no tiene nada más que hacer que destrozar todo lo que tenga la felicidad que ellos no tienen.

O si, tal y como la botella parecía indicar, ese parecía una de las descripciones más apropiadas de uno de sus compañeros y de los otros tantos rivales que han querido enfrontarse con él.

_¡Pero que tal locura has cometido al mencionar tal persona, Sakura!_

Básicamente, uno de sus compañeros de equipo se diferencia a los demás salvajes caracteres debido a por el motivo en el que él quiere esa destrucción.

Porque él no va a dañar a nadie, simplemente a su hermano por haber hecho lo que hizo con su propia familia.

Nunca había hecho daño a nadie a no ser que fuera por que realmente tenía que hacerlo.

_Y aquí es cuando nuestra pequeña Sakurita vuelve a meter la pata debido a que ella siempre acaba siendo dañada por él y tampoco es que se lo merezca._

Bueno, un poco quizá si.

De todas formas, y dejando de lado lo de su compañero, siempre, en algún rinconcito de ella, siempre había sentido lástima por esas personas.

Porque si hubieran tenido una infancia sin ningún peligro hubieran sido gente normal, como ella y como todos.

¿O quizá el sentimiento de poder seguiría existiendo?

Bueno, su padre ya le había dicho más de una vez, que la gente nacía con su destino preparado, que el carácter no suele cambiar, sino que puede aflojar o aumentar. Por lo tanto, quizàesa gente hubiera nacido con ganas de poder que fue aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo hasta cometer lo que cometían.

Pelear y convertir todo en un campo de batalla de sangre.

Aunque claro, todo daba igual mirándolo en el lado egoísta o casi daría igual sino fuera por el hecho de que todo el resto de su equipo prefería un combate antes que cualquier otra cosa.

_Por lo tanto, olvidemos lo de que daba igual._

Y dada las circunstancias, cuando en esos precisos momentos no estaba pasando nada y tampoco podría arreglar nada por mucho que se rompiera la cabeza pensando en ese tipo de cosas, era mejor dejarlo y seguir con ese vaso de zumo que había dejado a su lado y seguir leyendo tranquilamente como si no hubiera pensado en nada.

Y eso era lo que se podía considerar un gran momento de tranquilidad hasta que descubres que, extrañamente, una sombra se esta acercando en el panel de visión.

_Oh, la gran alegría de la vida._

Extraña era la similitud que ambos tenían que aún así a ella le era imposible de aguantar al chico en esos momentos.

Total, él y la palabra tranquilidad nunca han ido cogidos de la mano.

Pero tampoco le podía decir nada ya que era su compañero.

_¿No le podía decir nada? Olvidemos eso también._

Siempre se había preguntado como podía tener la cabeza tan dura ante tantos golpes que ella misma había procurado darle, al igual que toda la otra gente que utilizaba el puño para hacerlo callar.

_Ups__. Detalle pequeñito que nos dejamos de nuevo. Sakura nunca utiliza el puño._

Y no lo utilizó, al igual que el rubio no emitió ningún sonido de dolor o de interpretó el acto de dolorido ni nada.

Porque el puño decidió rendirse al recibir la atenta mirada de un chico totalmente verde con unos ojos, raramente, brillando con admiración y con unos ojos, que aunque no estaban puestos en ella, que yacían entrecerrados y que había dejado su propia sangre helada.

_¿Y a quién no se le hubiera congelado la sangre al ver tal personaje?_

Era realmente algo que ella misma no podría explicar con palabras el hecho de haber encontrado de nuevo a alguien no considerado como conocido pero que por su culpa un poco más y acabas en la tumba rodeada de arena.

Seguramente un sentimiento de pánico, admiración, lástima o algo entre las tres.

¿Por qué quién no tendría pánico de él después de lo que hizo?

¿Quién no podría sentir un tanto de admiración el hecho de que fuera a salvar a uno de sus amigos cuando fueron a salvar a uno de sus compañeros?

¿Quién no sentiría lástima sabiendo que parecía un alguien infeliz y solitario?

_Posiblemente, este último solo sería la gente estúpida que mira de tener compasión para todos, como Sakura._

¿Error?

_Correcto, una también puede cometer errores de vez en cuando. Total, resulta que, como he dicho antes, Sakura es egoísta._

Como todos.

Ahora solo era falta de costumbre el seguir sintiendo ese miedo, o pánico, y nerviosismo cuando hacía ya días que no paraba de rondar por aquí con el rubio chillón, con el que parecían tener un completo parentesco en lo que se refiere a pasados trágicos y poseedores de cosas extrañas por decirlo de alguna manera, y al rival que derroto y después fue a salvar totalmente conocido como Rock Lee.

_La cuestión es ¿cómo puede conseguir una salir de esos tres sin ningún problema?_

Suerte que siempre existían los planes.

_Plan A: Quedarte ahí plantada como si no pasara nada hasta que uno de los tres (dos sin contar al que ya tenía por asegurado que no iba a decir nada) dijera que era lo que querían para haberse acercado a ella._

_Plan B: Huir y esconderse al mejor sitio posible esperando que a ninguno de los tres le de la gana de ir a hacer su parte del juego del escondite y la encuentren a través del chakra para ser considerada como muerta._

_Plan C: Huir y ser pillada en un segundo ante la agilidad que cualquiera de los tres (¿dos?) poseían._

_Oh que miedo y que dulce era la ironía de la vida._

Placeres de la vida el hecho de que acaben sentados, todos menos uno, al lado de la chica para explicarle con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que habían hecho durante el día juntos aunque nunca se pusieran de acuerdo en nada.

Y así toda una tarde que pasó más rápido de lo que era normal y de la que no indicó, en ningún momento después de sus presencias, ninguna muestra de tranquilidad.

Resultó extraño el sentimiento que dio vuelco justo cuando su compañero de equipo se levantó para tener una pequeña pelea amistosa con Lee, dejándola a ella, indefensa y sin nada en las manos, con alguien realmente capaz de matar con la mirada.

Pero más extraño pudo resultar que esos encuentros se convirtieran en algo rutinario en la vida de la kuonichi. Convirtiéndose en algo rutinario también el hecho de sentir cada vez menos los gritos que pegaban Naruto y Lee para fijarse en su nuevo compañero que poseía unos ojos bastante similares a los suyos.

Y momentos en que esa extraña mirada vacía acababa encontrándose con su propia mirada, con esa mirada que parecía y era aburrida y en la que decía que sus miradas se habían encontrado por propia casualidad, que le decía que ella no era nada para él o cosas así, eran momentos como esos en que sabía que la vida seguía hacía delante.

Habiendo gente con ganas de hacer daño y gente que no.

Gente que quería poder, y que si hubieran tenido un pasado diferente hubieran seguido siendo iguales, como todos esos personajes que habían sido derrotados por sus compañeros de equipo y por otros de su mismo pueblo.

Y gente que quería poder, y que si hubieran tenido un pasado diferente hubieran sido diferentes, como Sasuke... como Gaara.

Sabiendo así, que estaba rodeada de tranquilidad escondida.

-FIN-


End file.
